User talk:Foo/The Other Side/3
International statue problem How about testing with the Ascalon Foothills statue? Theres the extra area zone in between. I believe that it must be dependant on majority, because the game decides which server to use so that it benefits most players. (Gaile said this a loooong time ago) So if there are more americans, they are set on an american server and then the game thinks that they have the favor, although they really started from international. Or something.... -- (talk) 18:05, 25 August 2006 (CDT) :Check it out again. I update it pretty fast. a run from piken did not show any good resualts. I'll try ascalon foothills, jsut to make sure. and 4 american did not get a lit statue while america had the favor. what can you say about that? :| [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 18:14, 25 August 2006 (CDT) :I really dont see any reason for the lornar's statue to act differently, and the "scrambling" idea is a bit off, so I'm starting to think they changed it so that there will not be a "get you into UW" industry. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 18:18, 25 August 2006 (CDT) ::There wasn't that sort of sevice so that surely wasn't the reason if it has been changed. might have been just some invisible change to server mechanics. -- (talk) 18:29, 25 August 2006 (CDT) :::Well, I sure hope I'm wrong, at we could get multi-territory parties in the UW from lornar's. tell me if you want to take part, or just to trap in general. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 05:59, 26 August 2006 (CDT) ::::I could come with you if I'm online, and User:Kalomeli too. We just need to get to the statue somehow. :) -- (talk) 06:02, 26 August 2006 (CDT) :::::Getting there will be easy, the hard part would be to get 8 party members to come. just yesterday I paid 300g to some randoms in the abbey to come with me to the statue of balthazar. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 06:06, 26 August 2006 (CDT) ::::::If this can be arranged in the european evening, I can get a few Running Rangers members with me. -- (talk) 06:08, 26 August 2006 (CDT) :::::::Neat. I got an american and european account, so with both of us, we only need another 3 europeans, and 2 americans. were you thinking of running from the north, or south? I always wondered if a ranger can complete a droks run... [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 06:15, 26 August 2006 (CDT) ::::::::Yeh, a ranger can complete it pretty easily. I don't think I can get anyone with an american account, so those members are up to you. Do you want to actually do anything inside this time or jsut test? If you just want to test, we can all equip the running build. :D ::::::::I had thought running from north, but that would mean a party of only 6 people due to Beacon's Perch limitation. Therefor we need to start from Camp Rankor. -- (talk) 06:20, 26 August 2006 (CDT) :::::::::Right, we need to go from the south, and the main objective is to see if the statue is lit and get in. I would, however, like to do something if we are already getting in. I would be happy to run with my american ranger, and get my ss necro too, if someone will bring a 55. another option is to get 3 or 4 trappers. I've got a few american accounts in my alliance btw. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 08:09, 26 August 2006 (CDT) ::::::::::I was just in game checking the RR members if they would join. Seems like I wont be able to get anyone else than me and Kalomeli this evening. Tomorrow would be a whole different story. Me and Kalomeli are able to offer the following characters. Me: Trapper, runner, SS. Kalomeli: Trapper, runner, 55hp. I'm not 100% sure on completing the run, and so isn't Kalo as we haven't trained on it for ages. If you are able to run the trip solo, we can join with real fighting characters. Otherwise we can also take runnign builds and run it duo/trio. -- (talk) 08:23, 26 August 2006 (CDT) :::::::::::As the main objective is to get there, I would want us to have the best runners. (not me!). all of the others are just extras. I'll go now, see how it feels as a ranger. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 08:26, 26 August 2006 (CDT) :::::::::::With a ranger/warrior build I was able to get past snake dance, (with 15dp), but the stone summits at dreadnought's were too much. I died several time half way. I would have tried to get past snake dance again without dp, but I'm really not the running type. I guess I just need to do it with a warrior, but if I had a few people running with me into the mobs, one of us would surly get out alive. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 09:42, 26 August 2006 (CDT) Ohm you tested it allready. I just came from sauna ready for action. -- (talk) 12:30, 26 August 2006 (CDT) :Yeah :] I had some helpful guildies ready for action. I'm still open to ideas if you got any. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 12:55, 26 August 2006 (CDT)